The Right Life
by Pirate's Wench
Summary: Sequel to "Struggle For Control" - Shooter never intruded upson Mort's life, but now, someone else is. Um, better summary later, I hope. Please RR. No flames, please.
1. Reflecting

            **_Author's Note:_**  I got a lot of feedback and e-mails asking for a sequel to "Struggle for Control"…so, like a bad girl (but an author who wants to give people what they want – hee hee), I abandoned other things and I started to work on this fic.  Now, for an explanation:

            If you didn't read "Struggle for Control" slowly back away from this fic and read it.  Why?  Well, this may not make sense without reading it.  O.K., next item of business.  This fic is based on the "**happy ending**" of "Struggle for Control."  And this means what?  Well, Shooter was never around, thus Amy, Chico, and Ted, and everyone else, are alive and well.  Well, Tom Greenleaf was old and could have died of natural causes…but I digress.  No Shooter, got it?  Good.  Everything that happened in Mort and Alex's relationship that _didn't_ involve Shooter still happened.  So, yeah, there was still a "break" that Alex needed to take, and there was still much sexual tension…anyhoo, remember everything Shooterless still happened.  

            All that being said, I now must say that this chapter holds a bit of a recap, just in case there are people that either forgot what happened, or didn't read the first fic and are confused.  O.K., are we ready to go?  

Ooo, and reviews keep me going, as you found out with the last story.  They make for fast updates and more chapters!  And I really really appreciate them!  

Ready…Set…Read!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex let out a soft moan around three A.M. on a Saturday night.  Right away, Mort's ears perked and he sat up.  "Everything all right?" he asked gently.

            Alex smiled in the darkness.  "Sweetheart, I'm fine, I swear."  She shifted herself the best that she could and reached up for his face.  "There's no reason for you to be so 'on edge.'"

            "I'm sorry, baby, but you're due so soon…"

            "And I'll tell you when it's time, I promise."  She kissed his lips.  "Back to sleep?"

            Mort settled himself onto his back again.  "Back to sleep."  He placed one hand on Alex's stomach, then closed his eyes.  Sleep had just begun to settle in on him when the ringing of the telephone cut through the tranquil silence.  Mort jolted again, his brain not fully registering what was going on.  He felt around for the cordless phone on the nightstand, finding it on the third ring.  "Hello?"  

Silence.  

"Hello?" he asked again.  He heard someone breathing, then the phone disconnected.  He put the phone down and yawned.  

            "Nobody?" Alex asked.

            "It was _somebody_," Mort yawned.  "They just didn't care to say anything."    

            "I hope that didn't wake…"

            "Daddy!"  Julia's voice came over the monitor next to Alex's side of the bed.

            Mort didn't groan in the least.  Instead, he lovingly kissed his wife and rolled out of bed.  He made his way to Julia's room and found her sitting up in her "big girl" bed.  "Hey there, angel," he said softly.  Normally, Julia smiled at the sight of her father, but, being the middle of the night, the toddler had a groggy look in her eyes.

            "Daddy," she whined.  "No seep."

            "I know, honey, that mean phone woke Daddy up too."  Mort sat on Julia's bed and tried to coax her to lie down.  Julia's second birthday was…well, since it was now technically Sunday, it was today.  Thinking about this, Mort said, "You need to get back to sleep – your birthday party is today."

            Julia smiled at him.  "Gamma!" she said excitedly. 

            Mort nodded.  "Hm mm, Gramma and Poppy will be here, but only if you go to sleep."

            Julia furrowed her tiny eyebrows.  "No seep," she said, repeating her earlier statement. 

            "Want Daddy to stay?"  Julia nodded happily.  "O.K., sweetheart."  Mort pulled his legs up onto the bed and stretched out.  Julia immediately cuddled into him.  Very gently, Mort stroked her soft curls and, his voice almost in a whisper, began to sing her to sleep.  "Isn't she lovely?  Isn't she wonderful?  Isn't she precious?  Today she'll be two years old…"  Julia was already fast asleep. 

            Mort didn't leave right away; he was far too content at the moment.  He looked at Julia, curled up next to him, and let his mind drift off.  

_A fender bender changed my entire life…_  

Being rear-ended by Alexandra Leidy gave Mort another chance at having a truly fulfilling life.  The moment that they saw each other, a connection had been made.  Mort never would have gone to a hospital looking for a stranger, but something inside had told him to go to her…he hadn't looked back since.

            Falling in love again wasn't exactly the easiest thing for either of them, but after a slightly rough patch of fear – more from Alex than Mort – things couldn't have felt more natural.

            Mort not only fell in love with Alex, but with her daughter, Julia, as well.  He spoiled her as much as he could and, eventually, took care of her while Alex was at work.  Then something unexpected and truly wonderful happened: Alex became pregnant.  Beyond thrilled with the news, Mort proposed, and the two were wed in a small, simple ceremony.  He officially adopted Julia afterwards.   

            A husband, a father, a new baby on the way, and a new book due to hit the shelves any day now.  Life was as good as it could get.

            When Mort had first found out about Amy's affair, he was convinced that certain aspects of his life had ended.  At thirty-five, he thought that his family should already have been established – instead, he had moved out of a house that he loved and left a woman that he felt he no longer knew.  Scared, he started over, convinced that, perhaps, he was trying to live a life that was not meant for him.   Only after meeting Alex did he realize that he had the right life all along, but Amy happened to be the wrong woman.

            Mort hadn't given Amy a single thought since meeting Alex.  He had thought about she and Ted often when he was alone, but now, they simply didn't matter.  He didn't let Amy know about his second move (to Alex's house) or about their nuptials.  He chuckled at the thought of Amy possibly seeing his new book on the shelf and reading his updated biographical blurb on the dust jacket – as well seeing as a much happier looking picture.

            He looked at Julia one last time before sneaking out of her bed.  He went back to his room and slid beneath the covers.  Closing his eyes, he heard Alex say, "I still don't think you sing off-key."  He smiled and rolled over to kiss his wife before falling asleep.


	2. Rainey Eggs and Mort Mamossas

"Mommy!  Daddy!  Up!"  It was no later than seven-thirty in the morning when Julia crawled up onto her parents' bed.

            A large yawn emitted from Alex.  "Honey, aren't you sleepy anymore?"

            "No," Julia said, a large grin on her face.  "Up?"

            Alex gently rubbed Julia's back.  "I think the birthday girl is ready for her day to start."

            "Come here, you," Mort said, pulling his daughter into his arms.  She giggled in response.  "Happy birthday, Julia," he said as he grabbed the remote control.  He turned on the T.V. that was mounted in the corner of the room.  His voice was enthusiastic as he said, "Look, cartoons!"  Julia smiled.  "How about you stay here and watch, hm?"  There were no arguments.  Mort and Alex slept another half hour or so before Julia got antsy.

            "Daddy?" she said, tapping Mort's nose.

            "It was a valiant effort, sweetie," Alex said, trying to get out of bed.  "I will _not_ miss this stomach in the least," she groaned.  Mort got up and helped his wife out of bed.

            "Couple more weeks, baby," he said sweetly.

            Alex smiled and kissed his cheek.  "Then you'll have me back."  She winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

            "Cheer-os?" Julia asked.

            "Cheerios it is, sweetheart."  Mort scooped Julia up and took her downstairs.  He had just taken the bright yellow cereal box out of the cupboard when the phone rang.   He picked up the handset and the caller I.D. read "Unavailable."  "Nothing like solicitation on a Sunday morning," he mumbled.  "Hello?"

            Breathing.

            "Hello?" he said again, growing impatient.  He then recalled the readout on the caller I.D. a few hours earlier – it was the same, though that did not necessarily mean anything.  Payphones could come up that way, some cell phones…still, the thought struck him and he went with it.  "Is this the same fu…"  He remembered that Julia was in the room.  "…idiot that called in the middle of the night?"

            A muffled sob?

            "Hello?"  Mort's voice was more concerned now.  _Karen?  Sarah?_  Was something wrong with someone he knew?  _No, why would either of them…_  "Are you all right?"  What else could he say?  He thought the person was upset or in trouble.

            The voice was nearly inaudible.  "I'm sorry."  The phone disconnected.

            _A prank, maybe?_

            Julia's tiny voice cut into his thoughts.  "Daddy, cheer-os?"

            Mort turned.  "Yes, Julia.  Sorry."  He poured the cereal into her favorite pink, plastic bowl, then poured a small amount of milk into it as well.  Julia was content.  He decided to try and push the phone call from his mind.

            Alex came into the kitchen a while later, her hair wet.  She kissed the top of Julia's head.  "Look at my big girl," she said sweetly.  She caressed her stomach.  "Ooo…Mort, how do you feel about soccer?"

            "She's awake, huh?" Mort asked, putting his hands on her stomach.  Feeling his unborn daughter kick strongly, he said, "I think someone's tired of her studio apartment."

            Alex rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.  "Have you always been so strangely cute?"

            He smiled.  "Maybe.  Are you hungry?"

            "I have to get started with…"

            "You'll get started with nothing," Mort interrupted.

            "But I…"

            "I told you that I'd take care of everything today.  Karen said she'd be here at ten and …"

            "Mort, I…"

            "Alex, I was with you when the doctor told you to take it easy, remember?  You almost got put on bed rest, or did that slip your mind?"

            She pretended to pout.  "No fair."

            Mort laughed.  "You're right, baby.  Having a husband who is willing to wait on you hand and foot _and_ run a toddler's birthday party is torture, isn't it?"

            Alex pulled Mort's face to hers.  "I love you."

            "Enough to stay put and listen to me?"

            "Hmm…I suppose," she teased.  

            "O.K. then, Rainey Eggs."

            "Rainey Eggs?" Alex laughed.

            Mort smiled broadly, seeming very proud of what he was about to say.  "I thought I'd try naming my creations.  Once the baby's born, I'll make you a Mort Mamossa."

            Alex put her face in her hands and laughed at the pure bliss that Mort's sense of humor and wording made her feel.  He had moments where he had to have been channeling creativity from his inner child…and Alex adored those times.  "What's special about Rainey Eggs?"

            Mort draped a kitchen towel over his arm like a waiter and said, "Ah, as much as the cook adores his beautiful patron, the secrets of his…"  Alex burst out into full fledge laughter, interrupting him.  Mort forced his best "wounded puppy" look and said, "I put cheese and milk in the scrambled eggs.  See, milk can be like the rain, and our last name being Rainey…it was cuter before you laughed at me."

            "Aw, honey, it's still cute.  Can I have some?"

            He looked at Julia for a moment and began to laugh.  She had finished her cereal and found that her bowl could make a rather bold fashion statement.  She giggled as the small amount of milk that was left trickled down her face.

            "That will be about a twenty minute wait, madam, I have another patron to attend to at the moment."  Mort laughed as he carried Julia upstairs to bathe her.

***

**_Author's Note: _**Yes, it was a rather "cutesy" chapter, but let's face it, Mort would be an adorable husband/father.  More interesting things are to happen, I swear!  I just had to get that out of my system.  Let me know what you think!  (Remember, flaming is bad, mmmkay?)


	3. An Uninvited Guest

By two o'clock the house was decorated, the food was ready, and the guests were arriving.  Karen, Steven, and Mort practically sat on top of Alex to keep her from doing any work.  Was she really intent on going against both the doctor and Mort's wishes?  Well, no, but she found that every time she wanted to help, and couldn't, Mort gave her a generous dose of affection.

            Ed and Sarah Leidy were the first to arrive on that beautiful Sunday afternoon.  Mort opened the front door and had the pleasure of being greeted by two genuine smiles.  He was hugged by each of them before a frantic scuttling of feet was heard.

            "Gamma!" Julia squealed, running to Sarah.

            "There's the birthday girl!" Sarah gushed.  She picked up her granddaughter and both she and Ed kissed her. 

            "And where's the mommy to be?" Ed asked Mort.

            Mort smiled.  "Confined to the couch."

            "Good boy," Ed joked, patting his shoulder.  "Everyhin' all right?  I mean, things haven't gotten her too stressed have they?"

            "She's fine, just a little pouty about not being allowed to help."  Mort chuckled and leaned in closer to Ed.  "I have a feeling she's using that to her advantage though."  Ed laughed and walked into the living room.

            "Mort!" Julia suddenly exclaimed.

            Sarah looked at Mort, confusion on her face.  "Mort?"

            "Nah, I'm Daddy," he said proudly.  "Mort's the big guy upstairs."  He looked at Julia.  "I'll go get him, sweetheart."  Mort dashed up the stairs, then quickly returned, the giant white teddy bear from last year's party in his hands. 

            Julia clapped her hands.  "Mort!"

            "Wasn't his name 'Moo' the last time we were here?"

            "It seems to change weekly," Mort said, his eyes sparkling.  "She insisted that he come down for her party.  Creative little thing, isn't she?"  Sarah smiled in agreement.  The three made their way into the living room where Ed was talking to Alex.

            "Darlin', just look at you!" he said, smiling.  "You have that glow that you missed out on before."  He kissed her cheek.  "I'm so happy for you, Alex.  You know he is too."

            Alex nodded, tears shining in her eyes.  "A kind of guardian angel for both of them right?"

            "Absolutely, darlin'."

            Mort didn't have to ask what they were talking about, he knew full well.  Tristan was a topic that Mort encouraged, not one he wanted to avoid.  He had no reason to feel uncomfortable about any of it.  Tristan's parents adored him, as did his daughter.  He was never compared to a ghost and he was _never_ accused of taking anyone's place.  He was lucky and he knew it.

            As more guests arrived, Mort found himself feeling exhilarated.  He loved having people over.  The cheery atmosphere, the lively conversation…it was something that he and Amy hardly ever partook in.  She wasn't the biggest fan of large gatherings…or small ones really.  She would rather spend the day looking for antiques or, apparently, sneaking off with her lover.  _Sure, that's why she didn't like parties; there would have been someone there who knew…  _Mort laughed at the thought.  Why?  Well, that kind of thinking used to rack his brain with jealousy and disgust, but now it was simply humorous.

            Alex made it through the cake and presents, but then, as the party games started, she finally admitted to herself that she needed to go upstairs for a while.  Mort helped her into bed and kissed her forehead.

            "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, his voice, as it was more often than not over the past couple of weeks, flooded with concern.

            "Just tired," Alex replied.  "Come back up for me in a half hour and I should be O.K."

            Mort brushed his wife's hair away from her face.  There were so many things that he could have said to her at that moment.  He had been thinking about their life together more and more as her due date neared.  He felt himself wanting to tell her everything that he'd thought of, everything that he'd analyzed, but he wanted her to rest far more right now.  He knew all too well that, at this stage of her pregnancy, Alex was terribly uncomfortable and very much lacking in self-esteem at most times.  He knew her so well and he understood what she needed to hear.  His voice a soft, comforting whisper, he said, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, baby."

            Through her fatigue, Alex smiled.  "You're smooth, Morton Rainey."  Her eyes closed and he covered her with the chenille throw they kept at the foot of the bed.  He found that he wanted nothing more at that moment than to curl up next to Alex and go to sleep, but a house filled with guests awaited him downstairs.

            "Sweet dreams, baby," he said, caressing her face.  

He stepped into the living room just in time to see Julia try to put a donkey tail on Ed.  Apparently, she felt she was ready for one of the "big kid" games.  Just as she was about to stick the tail to Ed's knee, Mort scooped her up and spun her around.

"Poppy's not a donkey, sweetheart," he laughed.

Julia giggled, then asked, "Where Mommy?"

            "Mommy's taking a nap and…"  Mort was interrupted by the doorbell.

            "I'll get it, Mort," Karen said.  "I thought everyone was here."

            He shrugged.  "Me too."

            Karen made her way to the foyer.  Through the beveled glass on either side of the front door, she could see a blonde woman standing with her arms crossed over her chest.  She looked anxious.  Karen opened the door.

            Not having a clue as to who this woman was, she said, "Um, hi."  No, this wasn't the warmest greeting, but what was she supposed to say?

            "I need to speak with Morton Rainey," the woman said, her voice shaking.

            "And you are?"

            "Please."

            Karen was a weary of this woman.  "I need more than just a 'please', ma'am.  He has company at the moment."

            "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I really need to speak with him."

            "Then tell me who you are."

            "He might not want to come to the door," the woman said honestly.

            Karen's voice was cold now.  "That's not helping you."

            The woman lowered her head for a moment.  When she raised it, she said, "I'm Amy Rainey."  Her voice was soft.  "I'm Mort's wi…ex-wife."

***

**_Author's Note:_**  Many of you guessed correctly.  Here's a cookie!  :-)


	4. I Need Him

Karen stood in the doorway, speechless.  She had heard Mort say, on more than one occasion, that he never informed Amy about moving into Alex's home, the marriage, or anything, really. 

            _A fan?  She could be a fan trying to meet him, couldn't she?  She could just **hope** that I would believe her._  Unsure of how to handle the situation, Karen decided that she should tell Mort right away.  "Can you wait here a minute?" she asked as politely as she could.

            "Sure," Amy – or this person who said she's Amy – replied.

            Karen left the doorway and quickly made her way to Mort, who Julia had convinced to play pin the tail on the donkey.  "Mort, I have to talk to you."

            "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the worried look on her face.

            "There's…"  She lowered her voice.  "There's a woman at the front door.  She says that she's your ex-wife, but I thought that since you hadn't told her anything, she could just be a fan or something."

            Convinced that the latter was the correct explanation, Mort said, "Thank you.  I'll take care of it."  He made his way to the front door, nearly falling over when he saw her.  "Amy?"

            "Mort!"  She stepped just inside the doorway and flung her arms around his neck desperately.  Mort's arms stayed at his sides for a moment – then he gently pushed her away.

            "Amy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

            "You didn't tell me you moved again," she said, ignoring his question.  "And only a mile or so from your other…"

            "Why are you here?"  Mort glanced behind him.  "I'm busy at the moment."

            "I'm…I'm sorry, I just…"

            _I'm sorry._  The phone call echoed through his brain.  "You called this morning, didn't you?"  Amy looked away.  "You called in the middle of the night too, didn't you?"  She nodded.  "Any, what's going on?"

            "I…I've been missing you," she said softly.

            Mort's eyes widened.  "You _what_?  Amy, I think I've spoken to you once in the last year."

            "I know.  I…I tried calling the number you gave me, but…well…"

            "Where's Ted?" Mort asked – not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

            "Home."

            "You're a long way from home – from Ted, Amy.  Why are you here?  I mean, _really_?"

            "Daddy!"  Julia ran into the foyer.  "Come pay!"

            Karen ran in after her.  "I'm sorry, Mort, she got away from me."

            "That's all right, Karen," he said, picking up Julia.  Karen understood and walked away.

            "You…you have a…"  Amy quickly did the math.  Unless _he_ had an affair as well, this little girl couldn't have possibly been his - _unless_ he met someone and things progressed at an unworldly rate…or an "accident" occurred.  "She's a toddler," Amy said, as if Mort wasn't aware of this.

            "Two today, actually," he said.  "And no, she's not mine.  Well, not genetically speaking."

            "Oh," Amy said, an all too noticeable sigh of relief coming from her.  She then noticed the wedding band on Mort's finger – it wasn't the one she'd picked out for him.  _Of course it's not.  Why would he be wearing that?_  "You're…um, you're married?"

            "Yeah."

            "The woman that answered the door.  Was she…"

            "No, she's my sister-in-law.  My wife's – she doesn't need to know you're here because you 'miss me.'"  His voice wasn't cold; it was more "matter-of-fact."  "So, what's the real reason, Amy?"

            Amy nervously pushed her hair behind her ear, letting Mort see an engagement ring on her finger.  "That _is_ a big part of it."

            Julia started to squirm.  "Duce…"

            Mort put her down.  "Honey, ask Uncle Steve to get you some juice – Daddy'll be right there."  Julia scurried off.

            "Mort, I didn't know.   How _could_ I have known?  Why didn't you tell…"

            "Look, do you need something or not?"  His patience was thinning.

            "Is there a better time?"

            "For what, Amy?"

            "To talk.  Please?"

            Mort sighed.  "Do you have a cell?"  She nodded.  "Give me the number and I'll work something out."

            "Thank you, Mort," she said getting a piece of paper from her purse.  She scribbled down her number as she said, "I'm sorry for interrupting."  She handed him the paper, then turned and left as quickly as she could.

            _Married?  I can't believe he's married.  And that little girl…she called him "Daddy."  His or not, he has a child.  Good for him, Amy.  You should be happy for him…he deserves it.  He does…doesn't he?  Yes.  Yes, he has the right to be happy…to have a new life.  I shouldn't be here…but I need him._


	5. It's Your Choice

Mort stood at the door for a moment.  He had closed it, and now his back was resting against it.  _Why in the hell would she come here?  How did she find me?  What does she want?_  His mind spit out endless questions until Karen, much to Mort's relief, interrupted them.

            "Was she a fan, Mort?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

            He shook his head.  "No, it was Amy.  She…she needs to talk about something, I guess."  He happened to glance at his watch.  "I need to wake Alex."  He rushed upstairs without another word.  Even before he opened the door, he knew that she was still sleeping.  He also knew she'd want to thank their guests, so he gently woke her.  He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair.  "Time to wake up, baby."

            Alex stirred and opened her eyes.  "Hey," she said, her voice groggy.  Mort smiled at her, but instead of returning it, she frowned a bit.

            "What's the matter, Alex?"

            "Gotta pee."

            Mort shook his head and chuckled.  Everyone knows how often a pregnant woman visits the bathroom.  As he had been doing so often, he helped her out of bed and smiled as she waddled to the bathroom.  _I should tell her right away.  We don't keep secrets._

            Alex emerged from the bathroom, a smile now replacing her frown.  "Much better."  She looked at Mort and could tell right away that something was bothering him.  "Something happen down there?  Oh no…did one of the kids eat too much and throw up?"

            Mort shook his head.  "What made your mind pick that scenario?"

            Alex shrugged.  "Lots of kids, lots of food, lots of running…you should see my classroom some days."

            "Point taken," Mort said with a smile.  "Alex, I need you to have a seat, O.K.?"  Thinking that Mort was just being his concerned self, she thought nothing of his request and sat down.  "Amy was here," he said bluntly.

            "Amy?"  At first Alex was a bit confused.  Her brain quickly registered the name.  "_Ex_-Amy?"  Mort nodded.  "Um…why?"

            "I don't know, baby.  She was the person that called in the middle of the night though – and again this morning.  Something's…something's not right.  She came here without Ted and was acting…"  Mort sighed.  "I won't make something up, she said she misses me, but I really don't think that's what the problem is."

            "Oh," Alex said.  

            "I'm not comfortable with this either…"

            "I didn't say I was _un_comfortable," Alex interrupted.  Mort raised an eyebrow as if saying, "You don't _have_ to say it."  Alex frowned.  "It's perfectly normal for me to worry a little, isn't it?"

            Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Mort replied, "Of course it is, but you know you don't have to worry about me, don't you?"

            She didn't hesitate in answering him.  "I know.  But, just so you know, I'm a woman – a very pregnant woman – so, at times, all rational thinking will abandon me."  Mort's reply was to kiss her as deeply and passionately as he could.  Her face reddened and her breath caught.  "I really want to stop being pregnant," she whined.

            Mort got up and flashed her the most seductive look he could muster.  "It'll be worth the wait."  Alex felt herself blush again.  He extended his hand and the two of them went downstairs.

            Alex and Mort both thanked their guests and said their goodbyes, both avoiding any questions about "the woman at the door."  After the house was empty – save for Karen and Steven – Alex finally asked the question that she'd been holding back.  "What did you say to her, Mort?"

            He looked at her, his eyes reflecting the utmost honesty.  "That I'd work something out.  That I'd call her."

            Alex thought a moment, then sighed.  "It's still early.  Just…just call and ask her to come over."  Karen, Steven, and Mort looked at Alex like she had three heads - she noticed this and quickly explained herself.  "Well, I'd much rather have her come here instead of you," she looked at Mort, "meeting her somewhere.  Jealous, pregnancy hormones, remember?"

            A faint smile crossed Mort's lips.  "You make perfect sense, baby, but again, you _know_ you don't have to worry."

            "But…maybe she's realized what a huge mistake she made and…"  Alex cut herself off.  "It would make me feel better if she came here – where I can keep an eye on her."

            "O.K., I'll call her."  He ran his hand over Alex's back.  "You're sure you're all right with this?"

            Alex smiled.  "I never said I was 'all right' with it, I just found a way to deal with it a little better."

            "Fair enough."  Mort picked up the phone and dialed.  It rang a few times before Amy picked up.

            "Hello?" Amy said.

            "Hello, Amy.  It's Mort."

            Alex breathed a very shallow, unnoticeable sigh.  _Good, he said "Mort" – not "me."_

            "Mort?"  Amy couldn't quite grasp that he had actually called.  "I…I thought you were going to blow me off."

            "I know something's wrong and the sooner it's taken care of, the better."

            "Thank you," she said, her voice endlessly grateful.

            "Look, just come back to the house."

            "Your house?"

            Mort rolled his eyes, making Alex, Karen, and Steven wonder what Amy had just said.  "Who else's, Amy?"

            "But…your family…"

            "Is going to be here."

            Amy's voice turned into one of disappointment.  "Wouldn't it be easier on everyone if you just met me…"

            "No, I'm not coming to you," Mort interrupted.  "If you want to talk to me, you'll come here.  It's your choice."

            Amy sighed.  "All right.  I'll be there in a half hour."

            "Fine.  Bye."  Mort hung up without waiting for a response.  Alex noticed right away how edgy a minute or so of conversation with his ex-wife had made him.  Mort saw the worried look on her face and walked back to where she was sitting.  He smiled.  "Now can you tell that you don't need to worry?"

            Alex was embarrassed over the brief bout of jealousy she had gone through, but she did her best to shake it off.  "Not on the best of terms, are you?"

            Mort shook his head.  "None of it matters, baby.  She'll tell me what she has to get out of brain and she'll be back on her way to Ted."

            _God, Mort, I hope you're right…_


	6. It's Too Soon

Within a half hour's time, Amy pulled into the driveway.  Steven and Karen left – only after Alex insisted that everything would be fine – and Julia had been put to bed.  When Alex heard the car door, her entire body tensed.  

"The ex" is someone that a current wife or girlfriend will always dread meeting.  There's a fear of comparison, fear of losing a lover to the one who had him first…fear of one woman causing several lives to fall apart.  Of course, Alex knew that she had no reason to worry – not really.  She had ample proof of Mort's love and devotion, but, let's face facts – every woman worries in a situation like this whether they need to or not.

            The knocker sounded and Mort gave Alex a lingering kiss before getting up to answer the door.  "You know I'd send her away if…"

            "Let's just try and get through this as quickly as we can, O.K.?" Alex interrupted, her voice overrun by her nerves.

            "O.K., baby."  Mort sighed deeply, then made his way to the door.  When he opened it, an almost sickly looking Amy greeted him.

            "Thank you," she said, before Mort could utter a single syllable.  "I know that you didn't have to do this."

            "You're right," Mort said coolly.  "And…you're welcome.  Come in."  Mort stepped aside, allowing Amy to pass.  It was very easy to tell that she was impressed with Mort's new residence.

            "It's…it's a lovely home, Mort."

            "Thank you."  Mort lowered his voice a bit, then said, "Amy, I really hope that you're here about something crucial – you just showing up on my doorstep during my daughter's…"

            "I'm sorry that I came when I did, Mort, but…"  She paused and looked unsure of what to say.  "It's important, I swear it."  

            "All right," Mort said, not fully believing her.  He nodded his head toward the living room and Amy understood – she followed him.  As soon as they entered the room, Alex was in Amy's line of sight.

            _Oh, my God…she's…she's going to have his…_

            Mort's voice cut through her thoughts.  "Amy, this is my wife, Alex."

            Alex's voice was soft.  "Hello."

            "Hi," Amy replied, still stunned.

Amy was a roughly the same height as Alex and owned a rather small frame.  Alex felt terribly self conscious looking at her, considering her present state – however – she did find a few things that made her feel a bit better as she looked over the woman who had once been married to Mort.  

_Hmmm…brown eyes and eyebrows.  Wonder if the blonde came from a bottle.  _

Mort sat down next to Alex, a protective hand resting on her knee.  Amy sat in a plush chair across from them.  "So what's going on?" he asked bluntly.

Alex's thoughts started up again.  _Pretty daring shirt…_The low-cut shirt that she was wearing could have been rather suggestive… _…if you could fill it out a bit better_.  Alex laughed inwardly.  She felt guilty that she had lowered herself to a high school mentality, but really, it was the only way she could keep her mind away from more dangerous "what if" territory.

Amy cleared her throat before speaking.  "It's about the house, Mort, it's…well, it's still in your name."

Mort groaned.  "Well, I _did_ pay for it – in full I might add.  What's the problem?"

"Well, Ted…"

"I should have known."  Mort's voice grew louder.  "What problem could he have with anything, Amy?  He has you, he has my house…What, does he want everything I have _now_ too?"  Alex shifted a bit uncomfortably.  "Sorry, baby," he whispered.

"It's just that, we've been thinking about moving and…"

"So move."

Amy rubbed her face.  Alex couldn't help but take notice at how worn she looked.  The former Mrs. Morton Rainey couldn't have been very much older than Alex was, but at the moment, she looked as though she was nearing her mid forties.  "Like I said, the house is in your name, Mort.  If anything were to happen to it, or if we wanted to move…"

Mort rose from his seat and began to pace.  "Money," he said gruffly.  "You won't get a thing for the house and good ol' Ted wants the few hundred thousand that it's worth."

"It's not like that," Amy said, unconvincingly. 

"_Ted_ didn't pay for that house, Amy.  _You_ didn't pay for that house.  I did.  Our prenup clearly stated that you would get the house, _if_ you chose to stay there.  If you decided to move, or if anything unforeseen happened, the money goes back into my own pocket."

Alex had never seen a rise in Mort's temper before this moment.  His body language changed, his voice lowered, even his eyes were different.  Despite the fact that Alex didn't like what she was seeing, she felt oddly at ease.  Amy obviously rubbed him the wrong way – there was no reason for another worry to cross her mind.   
  


The flare in Mort's temper was interrupted by a shrill cry over the monitor.  Amy jumped.

"Daddy!"  Julia sounded terrified, but both Alex and Mort smiled.

"Rainey Monster Patrol is now on duty," Mort chuckled, forgetting about Amy for the moment.  It was amazing to see how quickly his demeanor changed.  His voice, his body language – everything softened.  "I'll be right back."  Not wanting to leave Alex alone with Amy, he jogged from the living room and went up the stairs.  Almost immediately, his voice came from the monitor.  "Julia, honey, what's the matter?"

Alex reached over and picked up the small, white box, turning it off.  As far as she was concerned, none of this was any of Amy's concern.  There was a moment of _very_ awkward silence before Amy decided to speak.

"So, um…how did you and Mort meet, Alex?"

Realizing that Amy was desperate for the silence to leave, Alex decided to answer her as cordially as she could.  "A car accident, actually.  Someone hit me from behind, which caused me to hit Mort…"  She couldn't help but smile at the memory.  "He came to see me in the hospital and we've been together pretty much ever since."

"Just like that?" Amy asked, not registering how Mort could start dating someone so quickly.  After all, it had taken the two of them quite some time to get serious.

Alex didn't care for Amy's tone.  "Yeah, just like that."  She was about to say something else when Amy decided to ask a rather bold question.

"So, Julia's father didn't mind you dating while she was an infant?"

Alex's eyes widened and she felt physically ill from Amy's inappropriateness.  Her voice was beyond frigid when she answered, "Julia's father died eight months before she was born."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"I really don't think you are.  Why are you here, Amy?"  Amy was silent.  "Mort told me that you said you missed him – Is that why you're here?"

"I didn't know he was married…"

"Well, now you do," Alex glanced at Amy's engagement ring, "and it looks like you're well on your way to marriage yourself.  So, what's the real problem?"

Amy stammered a moment before making a clear sentence.  "You heard me talking about the house…"

"That _may_ be part of it, but both you and I know that that isn't all there is to this."

"What came first, Alex?  The marriage or the pregnancy?"

Alex could not believe what she was hearing.  "Excuse me?" she asked, visibly appalled.

"Did Mort marry you because of an accident?"

"I married her because I love her, Amy."  Mort's voice joined the conversation, causing Alex to let out a large sigh of relief.  "The baby is an added bonus."

"Mort, I…"

Mort's temper began to rise again.  "I let you come into my home and this is what you do?  This isn't you, Amy – unless Ted reprogrammed you or something and…"  

"I'm sorry!" Amy yelled, starting to cry.  She then remembered Julia and lowered her voice.  "My life's…I lost another baby, O.K.?  I lost Ted's baby, just like I lost yours.  He said…he said it's all right.  He…he wants to move and try again, but the house…"

Mort's voice was soft.  "Amy, I'm sorry that you lost…Ted has money – he doesn't need mine.  None of this is an excuse to say what you have.  What did you expect me to do for you?  Were you looking for…what's going through your head?"

"Mort?"  Alex's voice was pained.

Mort looked over at Alex – her face had drained of its color.  "Alex?  Baby, what's wrong?"

Her breathing hitched as she said, "It's…Mort, it's too soon."

Mort didn't have to ask.  He kicked himself mentally for letting Amy in and for leaving her alone with Alex.  "I'll call Karen and we'll go."  He glared at Amy.  "You've gotta go."  He picked up the phone and began to dial.  Amy let herself out.

As Amy walked to her car, tears sprang to her eyes.  That should be my life… 

***

**_Author's Note:_**  As you can guess I do NOT like Amy in the least…I've totally changed my idea about where this story is going, but won't be able to write all weekend!  Weep!  Let me know what you think in those very much appreciated reviews!  


	7. False Labor

Julia rubbed at her eyes, but didn't cry as she sat on Steven's lap.  He rubbed her back, which seemed to soothe her very tired self.

Karen was busy pacing the waiting room – anxious for any news about her sister and unborn niece.  Alex wasn't due for another four weeks, and while premature babies aren't uncommon, the health risks usually tended to be a major concern.  When Mort appeared in the waiting room, it was all Karen could do to keep from attacking him for information.

"Are Alex and the baby all right?" she asked, her voice desperate.

Mort nodded.  "She was just under…a bit too much stress today.  First trying to do things for the party – then Amy…God, I shouldn't have…"

"Daddy?" Julia was tugging at Mort's pant leg, her eyes red and tired.  Mort picked her up and she nuzzled into the space between his neck and shoulder.  

"Do you want to see Mommy, honey?"  Julia nodded slowly.  "O.K."  He looked back to Karen, who was now in Steven's arms.  "She's to be on bed rest until the baby's born – no exceptions."

"But she's O.K.?" Steven asked.  "The contractions stopped?"

"Braxton Hicks contractions," Mort said.  "False labor, thank God."

"And how are you?"

Mort looked a bit lost as he said, "I really don't know."

"Mommy," Julia whined.

"O.K, honey," Mort said, stroking her hair.  "Uh, you guys wanna just go, or…"

"We'll stay, Mort," Karen interrupted.  "Get back to her."  Mort nodded and went back to Alex's room.

As soon as Julia caught sight of her mother, she squirmed in Mort's arms.  Even at such a young age, she understood that something was wrong.  "Mommy…"  Mort looked at Alex, silently asking if it was all right – she nodded.

"Come here, angel," Alex said sweetly.  Mort eased Julia onto the bed.

"Be careful with Mommy, sweetheart," he said softly.

"K," Julia said, her voice a whisper.  She cuddled as close to Alex as she could and, within minutes, she was asleep.

"I want to go home," Alex said, keeping her voice low.

"Tomorrow, baby," Mort replied, kissing her cheek.  "I'm so sorry that I let her…"

"Stop, Mort.  None of that is your fault.  My being here isn't either.  I…"

"She upset you and…"

"And she's gone, right?"

"As in out of town," Mort said, "I'm not sure.  She had to be made uncomfortable enough to stay away from us."

"Mort, I don't think anything about her visit was…I think that you searched you out to…"

"Shh…Baby, none of it matters, O.K.?  What matters – and the only thing I'm worried about – is you."

Alex smiled.  "Do you think my worries are…"

Mort interrupted her.  "Perfectly normal, baby."

Alex sighed deeply.  "Look, honey, take Julia home and get some rest."

"I'm _not_ leaving you alone, Alex."

"Mort…"

"No way, I won't do that.  Karen can take Julia, as long as she doesn't mind."

"Not gonna win, am I?"

Mort shook his head.  "I'm a persistent SOB," he laughed.  "And I love you too much to fathom you being by yourself."

Alex smiled widely.  "Well, I won't argue with that."

"Good."  Mort gently picked up Julia and hoped that the noises of the bustling ER wouldn't wake her.  However, it wasn't Julia he had to worry about.  He had almost made his way back to the waiting room when a gurney came flying down the hall – several people along side it.

"…No, not an accident," one of the EMTs said.  "Looks like a suicide attempt.  Almost couldn't get her out of the car."

Mort looked at the woman who was lying unconscious on the gurney.  It was Amy.

***

**_Author's Note:  _**Short, but hopefully packed a little punch at the end.  Let me know!  Thanks for the reviews, guys!


	8. Calling Ted

"Any I.D. on her?" a doctor asked.

"Purse is in the rig," the EMT answered.

"Amy Rainey," Mort said without thinking.  "Her name's Amy."

The doctor stayed behind.  "You know her, sir?"

Mort nodded.  "Mort Rainey," he said, figuring that he should.  "She's my ex-wife."

"The police will probably want to talk to you."

"Is it serious?"

"Once I know more, I'll be able to tell you.  I believe she'll be fine though."

Mort rubbed his temple with his free hand.  "O.K.  I'm in room 302 with my wife."  He turned and continued on his journey to the waiting room.  Once there, he asked if Karen and Steven would mind taking Julia, which they gladly did, then explained what he knew of the latest drama.  He gave the unconscious Julia a kiss, then returned to Alex's room.

He was far more than grateful to find Alex asleep – the last thing he wanted was to have to tell her about Amy.  Unfortunately, that relief was very short-lived.  Within five minutes, a short – and rather pudgy – officer entered the room.

"Mr. Rainey?" the officer said quietly, taking note of Alex.  Mort got up and left the room.  The officer began to speak again when he was just outside the door.  "I'm Officer Higgins, I'm here because…"

"She has a fiancé," Mort blurted.  "He should probably be here."

"Mr. Rainey, I've been told that the woman is your ex-wife.  Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Rainey…"

"Mort, please," Mort asked, tired of hearing his last name.

The officer nodded.  "Do you have any reason to believe that Amy would wish to take her life?"

Mort slumped against the wall.  He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  "The very pregnant woman in that room is my wife.  Amy came here looking for me, not knowing about any of it.  She said that she had another miscarriage…"  His voice trailed.  "Look, I don't know what her life's been like over the past couple of years.  You need to get Ted down here."

"Ted?"

Mort sighed.  "Ted Milner, her fiancé."

"You wouldn't happen to have a number, would you?"

_He has to be kidding me._  "Her cell's probably in her purse, I'm sure his number's in there."  He peered in the door and saw that Alex's eyes were open.  "I need to get back to my wife."

"Of course."  Officer Higgins left and Mort went back into the room.

Alex looked away, but Mort saw the look in her eyes.  "Baby, I…"

Alex shook her head.  "Can we just not talk about it right now, please?"

Mort sat on the edge of the bed.  "Are you feeling all right?"

"Call him, Mort.  Get Ted down here, so I can stop thinking about…everything."

Mort felt like a child.  "You want me to call Ted?"

"The police are known for goofing things up and…please, Mort.  It would make me feel a hell of a lot better."

Knowing that Alex would, indeed, be more at ease, he kissed her forehead, then said, "Anything to ease your mind."  He brushed her hair away from her face and took a deep breath.  "I'll be right back."  Mort went to one of the payphones and dialed information.  (His cell phone was left at home amid the rush to get to the hospital.)  After a few minutes, he was connected to Ted's line.  It was almost two A.M.

"Hello?"  Ted's voice was drenched in sleep.

Mort's voice was soft as he answered.  "Uh, Ted, it's Mort."

"Mort?" Ted asked, unsure of who he was talking to at first.

_How many Morts do you know?_  "Mort Rainey?" he said, his voice already annoyed.

"Mort?  What the hell…Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Why is…"  He controlled his flaring temper and decided that he needed to be cordial.  "Amy…Amy came to see me today, Ted."

"She what?"  Ted instantly sounded more awake.  "Why the hell would she do that?"

"That was my worry earlier, however…Ted, there's been an accident.  Amy's in the hospital."

Ted jumped to conclusions, his temper rising.  "What the hell did you to do her?"

"Whoa, I didn't do a thing, Ted."

"Bullshit!  Why the hell…"

"Ted, shut up and listen to me.  They think it was an attempted suicide and…"

"Suicide?  What are you talking about?"

"Look, you need to get here, all right?"  Mort began to spout off the address of the hospital before Ted could say another word.  He quickly hung up, knowing that Ted was looking toward either a long car ride or an expensive, short notice plane trip.

Mort returned to Alex's room once again, this time she was wide awake.  "Did you talk to him?"

He nodded.  "He pretty much blamed me for as much as he could before I hung up, but yeah, I talked to him."

"Sorry, honey, I just…"

Mort took his place on the bed again.  "Shh," he said, putting his finger to her lips.  "Believe me, I want him here too.  I'd really like to know what's going on.  However, I want you to go to sleep, O.K."

"I…"

He smiled at her.  "I made a call, you can go to sleep."  He leaned down and kissed her, expecting to pull away quickly, but found that he couldn't.  The kiss turned into a passionate one and Alex sunk into it, quite happily.

"Mort," Alex said, pulling away.  "Stay here?"

He smiled and pulled his body fully onto the bed.  It was a tight squeeze, but once he had his arms around his wife, both were comfortable.  He knew that the next morning was going to hold things that he didn't want to deal with, but, for the time being, all of his world was sound asleep next to him.


	9. Confrontation

            "Mr. Rainey?"  A very low female voice woke Mort from his sleep.  "Mr. Rainey, someone is waiting for you."

            Mort rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses, which he had put on the metal tray next to Alex's bed.  He didn't need to ask who was waiting for him.  He eased himself away from Alex, extremely careful not to wake her.  "Let her sleep?" he asked.

            "Of course," the nurse answered.

            Mort took a quick side trip to the bathroom before going to face his one time arch nemesis.  Once out in the ER's waiting room, he spotted Ted right away.  _Here we go…_

            "What the hell happened?" Ted asked gruffly.

            "Well, you know, Ted, I'd love to know that myself.  Could you not be, well, 'you' for a moment and have an adult conversation without spitting out accusations?"  Ted face reddened in anger, but he didn't say a word.  "Sit down, please."

            "Mort…"

            "Before you start to blame me for anything else, let me inform you that I am happily married, have a beautiful daughter and another is on her way.  I had no idea Amy was coming here, and, quite frankly, no desire to see her.  She called me twice without letting me know who she was, then just showed up on my doorstep yesterday during my daughter's birthday party."

            "How did you know about her being here?"

            "My wife went into false labor – it was a fluke that I even saw Amy.  Did you talk to the doctors?"

            Ted nodded.  "She's banged up, but she'll be O.K."

            "Did you talk to the police?"

            "She wouldn't try to kill herself," Ted said defensively.

            "I just told you what I was told."

            Ted shot Mort a look that made his blood run cold.  "Why did she come to you anyway?"

            Mort sighed.  "I don't know.  Well, she gave me a reason, but God help you if it's true."

            "Me?"

            "Are you trying to take my money now too, Ted?"

            Ted actually looked puzzled.  "What?"

            "Amy said that you want to move and that you want the money from the house to…"

            "Move?  We're not moving, Mort, and I sure as hell don't need _your_ money."

            "I knew it was an excuse," Mort mumbled.

            "What was that?"

            Mort cocked an eyebrow.  "I said I knew that was an excuse.  Were you apathetic about the baby?"

            "Baby?"

            "Yeah, baby.  She said that she lost your baby and…"

            "She was pregnant?"

            Mort rolled his eyes.  "I really don't think that she'd lie about that, but you mean she didn't tell you?"

            Ted's demeanor changed.  "No.  We're supposed to get married in two weeks…and she came here to find you and told _you_ about _my_ baby?"

            "I don't know what she's doing, Ted, but I can't worry about it.  My wife needs to go home and stay in bed for the next month – I have other concer…"

            "Why did she come to _you_?"

            "I don't know!  She certainly didn't want to come to me when she had me…"

            "Mr. Milner?"  A doctor approached Ted.  "She's awake now."  Without another word to Mort, Ted went to Amy's room.  Mort, went back to Alex's, far more than eager to leave the hospital.     


	10. Mistakes and Affirmations

          Ted stood next to Amy's bed, holding her hand in his.  "Amy, what happened?"  His voice wasn't callous in the least.

          Amy's voice was shaky when she answered.  "I…I just…Ted, I don't know what's wrong with me."

          Ted wanted to ask so many things.  Why did she go to Mort?  Why didn't she tell him about a miscarriage?  However, he knew that now was not the best time.  "Amy, do you still want to marry me?"

          _I want…my life back._   "Of course I do, Ted.  I think I just must be nervous.  I mean, you know what happened in my last marriage."

          He smiled.  "Yeah, you came to me.  Not a bad ending, really."

          Amy did not return his smile.  "What if it doesn't work, Ted?  What if…"

          "Shh…Amy, we've been together long enough to know it'll work…"

          "I was with Mort for…"

          Ted sat on the edge of her bed.  "Let's leave him out of this, O.K.?"  Needing to know whether or not Amy had lied about something more important than money, Ted just had to ask, "Amy, I don't want to upset you, honey, but…were you really pregnant?"

          "I…"  Amy began to sob.  "Ted, I'm so sorry."  She repeated herself.  "I don't know what's wrong with me…"  She paused, sucking in a ragged breath.  "It's the second baby I've lost and…"

          "Honey, it's all right," Ted said, stroking her hair.  "Did you think I'd be mad?"

          "Disappointed," she said softly.  "I was scared of things…changing."

          Ted once again smiled at his fiancé.  "We can always try again."

          "That's what Mort said, but things were never the same.  We grew apart and…"

          Ted's temper tried to rise, but he pushed it down.  "I am _not_ Mort Rainey, Amy.  You need to remember that.  He's a…"

          "There's nothing wrong with him, Ted!  His wife is having his baby and…God…it's me!  Can't you see it?  You'll find a reason to push me away and…"  Her sobs turned violent and her entire being shook.  Ted held her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

          After a few moments, Amy settled, but Ted worried about her getting upset again.  He called for a doctor and, in a quiet conversation across the room, they decided that a little sedation was in Amy's best interest.  It's a shame that doctors aren't always right… 

          **_Meanwhile…_**

          Mort helped Alex out of his Exterra, being overly cautious in everything he did.  As they walked through the foyer and towards the stairs, he said, "Take it all in, baby, because you won't be seeing much more than our bedroom until it's…"  He placed his hand on Alex's stomach.   "…her time to move."

          Alex sighed deeply.  "Aren't bed rest and couch rest the same thing?"

          He smiled at her.  "If you're a really good girl, we'll take fieldtrips down here, O.K.?"  A laugh, albeit a small one, came from Alex.  Mort felt like it had been an eternity since he heard that sound – the day before felt as though it was a lifetime away.  Mort looked at his wife with sincere eyes.  "I love that sound."

          "I'm glad that you can make it come out of me," she said, a small smile playing on her lips. 

Mort had explained what happened between he and Ted on the car ride home.  Alex was more than relieved at how honest her husband was with her, however, she still felt uneasy not knowing Amy's real reason for showing up on their doorstep.  For the time being, she was more concerned with the baby and did her best to let thoughts of Amy sit in the back of her mind.

          Mort helped Alex into bed, then called Karen to let her know that they are home and that he was ready for Julia.  He crawled into bed next to his wife and kissed the top of her head.  "This won't be so bad, hm?"

          "No, not bad at all."  _As long as we don't get anymore uninvited guests._

          "She's going to go home, Alex," Mort whispered.

          Alex's eyes widened.  "I didn't…How did…"

          Mort chuckled.  "I know your mind.  I also know the hormone thing."  He held her tighter.  "Most importantly, I know _you_.  Makes things easier, doesn't it?"

          Alex let her body relax.  "It really does.  Ted's taking her back?"

          "As soon as she's discharged."    


	11. Shooter?

            Sedation.  A time for letting cares float of into some strange, foggy oblivion…most of the time.  However, not every body reacts the same way to it.  Amy Rainey's certainly didn't.  She had been in a state of hysterics not fifteen minutes ago, but now she was calm, her eyes nearly glazed over.  As she stared at the ceiling above her, she wasn't even aware of Ted at her side.  Her mind wasn't in the restful state that the doctor had hoped for – it was more awake than it ever had been.

            **_Well, hello there darlin'._**  A male voice sounded in her head.

            Amy's eyes widened ever so slightly – Ted didn't even notice.  _What the hell…_  Her thoughts were tired, but coherent.

            **_It's a shame that it took you so long to hear me._**

            _What's going on?  Who…who are you?_

_            **A friend, darlin' – I'm here to help you.**_

            _Help?_

            **_You want your old life back – you think about it over and over and I hear it all._**

            _I…I don't understand…_

_            **Nothin' to understand.  I'm here to help.  Got you this far didn't I?**_

_            What?_

_            **I got you down here to see Mr. Rainey.  Gave you the courage you couldn't get on your own, even though you've been thinkin' about him for so long.**_

_            You're…in my head?****_

****

****The voice chuckled.  **_Sure, I s'pose you can think of it that way.  Thing is, darlin', I'm gettin' restless.  Now, you've got some problems that need tended to, and I'll be more than happy to…_**__

_            Problems?  I have **a** problem.  A **big** problem!  And I'm too damned drugged to get a word out of my mouth._

_            **Best not utter a word about me, darlin' – they might lock you up…then how would you get Mr. Rainey back? **_

****

****_Mort?_

_            **That's right.**_  The voice suddenly became drier.  **_You want the life that you were robbed of, don't you?  Mort as your husband?  Kids running around the house?  Teddy out of the picture?_**

            _I love Ted!_

_            **Do you?  Funny thing, darlin', if you love him so much, why are your thoughts so focused on Mort, hm?  How was I able to get you to come and find him?**_

****

****_I…I don't know…I thought he'd understand._

An almost hateful laugh filled her head.  **_Understand?  Understand?  When you lost his baby, what happened?  You pushed him away, darlin', not the other way around.  You and I both know that.  Then you ran off to Teddy, tryin' to push Mr. Rainey away even more.  You sure are a fickle thing, woman._** 

            _I can't have Mort…even if I do…w…_

_            **Yes, you can, darlin'.  I can help you get everythin' you want - after you heal.  You just gotta keep your mind open to me, you understand?**_

****

****_I can have him back?_

_            **You can have everythin'.**_

            Amy shifted in bed, a shadow of a smile forming on her face.  Ted noticed this and caressed her face.

            "Honey, are you O.K.?"

            Amy moaned softly.  "Wonderful."


	12. The Name Game

            Three weeks passed.  Amy was at home with Ted, almost completely forgetting the "conversation" she'd had while in the hospital.  Only small fragments remained in her memory and they really didn't make any sense.

            Alex was no longer fighting the orders to stay in bed.  Some days she found it hard to move at all.  This was a real pregnancy – not like the last.  She was properly nourished this time around and was not having any battles with depression.  Her stomach was larger than it was with Julia, which seemed to make everything more difficult, but despite it, she was constantly radiating that "mother-to-be" glow.  Mort made sure that his wife had everything she needed and his writing was flourishing.  His new book was to hit the shelves the following week and he had already started a new one.

            Then there was Julia.  Every day she would climb into her parents' bed and put her head on her mother's stomach.  She would try to talk to her unborn baby sister, though Mort and Alex couldn't understand most of it.  And every day, she'd ask either – or both – of them, when her sister could come out and play.  The answer never changed: "Soon, sweetie."

            With Alex's due date only days away, Mort was becoming noticeably giddy.  When his literary agent called him to arrange a book signing, he could have cared less about discussing the schedule.  He went on and on about everything that he was doing in order to get ready for his new daughter.

            "Mort, I understand your excitement, but…"

            "No, Trevor, you don't…you can't!" Mort said cheerfully.  "I converted one of the spare bedrooms into Julia's new 'big girl' room so the baby won't have to be in a room that smells like new paint.  I've come a _long_ way from hanging shower doors and…"

            Trevor laughed.  "I think you're forgetting that I have three of my own, Mort.  Believe me, I understand the excitement.  This signing is important though.  Publicity is publicity and…"

            Mort sighed, a smile on his face.  "I know the drill, Trevor, I think _you're_ forgetting that I've done this before."

            "True, but your last book was a top seller, Mort.  Your name's been floating around everywhere about this new one.  People are really anxious to see you write more than a suspense or thriller piece."

            "I know, but right now, sitting in a Barnes and Noble or Borders is the furthest thing from…"

            "Daddy!  Potty!"  Julia's voice cut through the conversation.

            Mort covered the phone with one hand.  "Be right there, honey."  Uncovering the mouthpiece, Mort said, "I have a young lady to attend to, Trevor, I'll call you back later."

            "You'd better, this is really…"

            "Important, I know.  I will.  Bye."

            "Bye, Mort."

            Mort went into the powder room and found Julia trying, in vain, to unhook her overalls.  He smiled down at her before kneeling and taking care of the problem himself.  "There you go, sweetheart."  Mort let his mind drift for a moment as Julia took care of her own "business."  _Everything that I missed with her, I'll get to do now.  Everything Alex went through alone the last time, she'll have help with.  I must have done something right to have ended up where I am.  I only wish that I could have been here sooner._

            "Done!"

            "That's my girl."  Mort helped her clean up, then carried her upstairs to his room.  Alex was sitting up watching T.V.  "Everything all right up here?"

            Alex smiled.  "Wonderful."

            "I went potty," Julia said proudly.  Julia had been potty trained for a while, but was still impressed with herself every time an accident was avoided.

            "Good girl.  Come here, sweetie."  Julia made her way to Alex's side.  "Daddy and I need to talk about something, but we need to talk to you about it too, O.K.?"

            "K."

            Mort sat on the bed and picked up the remote for the T.V.  He turned it off, then said, "You and mommy have very pretty names."  Julia giggled.  "Your baby sister is going to need a name too."

            "Your name pitty too, Daddy," Julia said matter-of-factly.

            Mort laughed at the comment.  "Well, honey, we're not going to name her Mort."         

            Alex chimed in, stroking her daughter's hair.  "Daddy and I picked out two names that we like, but can't pick which we like better.  We thought you might like to pick for us."

            Julia's eyes lit up.  For such a young child, she was very intelligent and understood most of what her parents said to her.  Everyone that saw the three interact was usually interested with how they treated Julia like a tiny adult – it seemed to work in her favor. 

            "What do you like better," Mort said, "Hallie or Christina?"

            Julia didn't waste a moment on thought.  "Hallie!" she cheered.  "Pitty!"

            Mort winked at Alex, both knew the name that Julia was going to pick.  "Hallie it is then."

            Julia rested her head on Alex's stomach.  "Hallie, pay pease."

            "Only a few more days, sweetie," Alex said.

            That night, after Julia was in bed, Mort came out of the bathroom, his glasses in his hand.  "I can push the signing back."

            "Are you nuts?" Alex giggled.  "Trevor would give himself a coronary."

            "What if you go into labor?"

            "That's why you carry that magical device called a cell phone, Mort.  Karen will be here with me and my bag's already packed…"

            Mort sat down and took Alex's hand.  "Baby, I don't want to miss one second of anything."

            Alex smiled.  "We'll see what your opinion is once I'm screaming bloody murder in the delivery room."

            "Are you going to be like those women on sitcoms that scream at their husbands?"

            Alex's voice softened.  "I…I don't know really.  Tristan's mom was in with me last time and I certainly couldn't yell at her."

            Mort's eyes were sympathetic.  "Well, if you feel like you missed out on something that time around, you can yell and scream at me all you like."

            "Is this some form of chivalry, Mr. Rainey?"

            "Could be," he laughed.  He leaned over and placed a feather light kiss on Alex's neck.  "However, part of me can't wait to stop being so gentlemanly."

            Alex blushed a deep scarlet.  She giggled as she said, in the same voice she used to talk to Julia, "Soon, sweetie."


	13. Hallie Isabel Rainey

            **_It's time to go, darlin'._**  The voice that had been gone since Amy came out of her drug-induced stupor was back.  **_You have to stay open to me to get what you want, remember?_**

            Amy was reminded of what this strange voice had told her.  "Mort?" she said aloud.

            **_Good girl.  Go on down to his signin', I'll let you know what to do._**

            "What do I tell Ted?"

            **_It's taken care of._**

****

****"How?"

            **_Don't you worry none about that, darlin'.  Go on, get before you're too late._**

            Amy ran out the door without a second thought.  Several hours later, she was waiting in a line longer than some found at Disney World.  Waiting to see her hus…ex-husband.  She read the dust jacket as she waited.  She did, indeed, notice the happier picture.  She did notice the mention of Mort's wife, Alexandra, daughter, Julia, and "the new daughter on the way."  Her heart sank and she forced away tears.  She almost stepped out of line.

            **_Don' you dare, hear me?_**

            _I can't face him again._

_            **Then you don' want him back none, do you?**_

_            I do!  I do!  More than anything – but what do I say?****_

****

**_            You leave that to me – I told you I'll help you._** 

            Another hour passed before Amy was in front of the table Mort was signing at – he had barely glanced up at her when he took her book.  He'd been there for two hours and wanted to go home…he had a feeling that today was going to be "the day."  He opened her book, then looked up at her, the smile he had been wearing all day fading from his face.

            "Amy?"  His voice was the epitome of disbelief.  "Why are you here?"

            Not understanding where her courage to speak was coming from, Amy replied, "It's your big day, Mort.  I just wanted to wish you all the best with this book and…"  She was cut off by the ringing of Mort's cell phone.  Having specific ringers programmed for people, he knew right away that it was a call from his home.  He didn't even excuse himself as he answered.

            "Hello?"

            Karen's voice was on the other end.  "Ready to be a daddy?"

            Mort smiled broadly – Amy knew exactly what was going on.  "You know the answer to that.  Is she O.K.?"

            "She's fine.  Meet us at the hospital?"

            "I think it'll be the other way around.  Tell Alex I love her."

            "Will do.  See you soon."

            Mort shut his phone and got up from the table.  Trevor knew that if the call came, the session would be cut short.  In preparation for such a thing, he made Mort sign a few dozen books generically for those who would have waited in line only to miss out on meeting him.  Mort voiced his apologies and after explaining why he had to leave, he was met with applause, rather than groans.  The only face that wasn't smiling was Amy's.

            Amy rushed out after Mort, stopping him at his car.  "You're just going to leave without another word to me?"

            "My wife is giving birth, Amy," he said coolly.

            "I know, I just…"

            **_Let him go for right now._**

            Amy continued, a bright smile on her face.  "Good luck and congratulations, Mort." 

            Pushing his confusion aside, Mort got into his car and sped off to the hospital, beating Alex and Karen.  He paced on the sidewalk, waiting for them and all but ran out into the street when he saw Karen's car.  Wheelchair already in tow, he rushed to the passenger's side door and helped his wife out.

            "Baby, how are you doing?" he asked, feeling slightly silly doing so.

            Alex smiled reassuringly.  "Everything's O.K., Mort.  You haven't missed any screaming, I promise."

            "Hallie coming out to pay!" Julia squealed from the backseat. 

            Mort smiled at his daughter and said, "Yes, she is, sweetheart.  You stay with Auntie Karen, O.K.?"

            "K!"

            Within a short amount of time, Alex was put into a delivery room, Mort holding her hand.  "I can't yell at you," she panted.

            He smiled.  "Why not?"

            "Well….unh…most women – on those T.V. shows – yell about not wanting their…mm…husbands to touch them again…"  She smiled as best she could.  "God knows that's not true…oohh…"

            Mort wiped her brow.  "So I can still touch you?"

            "Eventually."  Alex's grip on Mort's hand tightened as a strong contraction surged through her.  Tears formed in her eyes and began to flow down her cheeks.

            "It's not too late for the epidural," Mort said calmly.

            Alex grunted, then breathed deeply.  "This is bad…enough…no needles in my…spiiiiine…"

            Out in the waiting room, Ed, Sarah, and Steven had joined Karen and Julia.  They anxiously awaited the arrival of the newest member of their family.  Nobody noticed the blonde woman that hurried past them.

            Alex's doctor was busy urging her to push and, despite her exhaustion, she was doing so.  Mort continually kissed her cheek and whispered to her – occasionally making her laugh through the pain.  When the baby had begun to crown, Alex assured him that it was O.K. to leave her side and go watch the birth of his daughter.

            A few minutes later, Hallie Isabelle (named for Mort's mother) Rainey entered the world.  Mort let himself cry as he cut the cord.  While the baby was being cleaned up, Mort locked his lips onto Alex's.

            "You did beautifully, baby," he cooed.  Alex smiled in response.

            "Here she is," a nurse said, handing Hallie to Alex.

            Alex let tears fall from her eyes.  "She's perfect…"

            Like an overeager child, Mort asked his wife, "Can I?"

            "She's yours too, silly, you don't need to ask."

            Mort held his newborn daughter in his arms, his eyes still glossy with tears.  Alex was already drifting off to sleep when he kissed his baby's cheek saying, "I feel like I've been waiting for you my entire life."


	14. A Plan in the Making

Amy sat in her hotel room, tears streaming down her face. She had peered into Alex's room at the hospital once Mort had left to speak with his family. She saw his newborn daughter sleeping in the hospital crib and wanted nothing more than to hold her. She saw Alex as well, also fast asleep, and that's when the voice came back.

**All you have to do is get rid of her. It'll all be yours then. Everythin' will be put right.**

Amy felt something stir deep within her. She felt her face become warm and soon realized that she was wringing her hands together so roughly that it hurt. Dead. She wanted nothing more than to see Alex dead and buried…then she would be the first at Mort's side.

Fearing the new feelings in her, she left the hospital as quickly as she could. Now she sat weighing everything in her mind. She was obsessed with want for what was dangling in front of her, taunting her.

"Alex doesn't deserve him the way that I do. She doesn't deserve his child."

**That's right, she doesn'. She doesn' and you do.**

"It's my life! She stole my life from me!"

The voice inside her head laughed. **You're thinkin' clearly now, darlin'. Before you can get what's yours, you need to tend to somethin' else.**

"Ted?"

**Ted.**

Amy had lied to Ted that afternoon, she didn't remember doing so, but she had the nagging feeling that it had happened. She vaguely recalled telling him some story about getting a call about an antique clock she'd been searching for for the past several months. She'd go back to him in the morning. Now curled up on the bed, Amy began to drift to sleep…

Soon her mind was seeing images of Alex, her eyes wide with fear. Amy could almost feel her hands holding the hospital pillow over the woman's face. Even in her sleep, a smile spread across her lips. The next flash was of Mort, mourning the loss of his wife. He stood over her grave, his eyes glazed over. She enveloped him in her arms and he collapsed in her embrace. In his misery, she felt whole again.

The sun woke her the following morning and her entire body felt lighter than it had in months. She showered and dressed, all the while planning out exactly what needed to be done. Making sure that she stuck to her story, she picked up a clock on the way back home.

_I can't wait to see Ted…_

**_Author's Note: Yes, I know how short that was, but it broke me through my writer's block. Stick with me, guys, I will finish this!_**


	15. A Poisoned Mind?

Mort held Julia above Hallie's crib – the little girl was simply awe struck. When she first saw her baby sister in the hospital, she was asleep, which convinced Julia that she was a doll. However, now awake, though quickly falling asleep in her crib, Julia stared at Hallie, wide-eyed.

"She's little, Daddy," Julia said, her voice almost questioning.

"Yes she is, sweetheart," Mort replied, his voice just above a whisper. "All babies are little."

"Me too?"

Mort smiled at her. "You too."

Mort stood next to his baby girl's crib for quite a while that evening; Julia was afraid that she'd miss something if she left. There was no harm in the two of them staying in the room, in fact, Mort wanted nothing more. When Hallie finally drifted to sleep, Mort sat down in the white rocking chair in the corner, Julia on his lap. He rocked her for a few minutes, in silence, before the little girl spoke up.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?" Mort snapped out of the daze he was in.

"You sad?"

He could understand why his daughter would ask that question. "No, honey, I'm very, very happy."

"No smile," Julia stated.

Mort sighed, trying to figure out how to voice the simplest explanation. "Julia, sometimes people get so happy, that they…well, they just like to sit and think about the things that are _making_ them happy. Do you understand?"

"Hallie?"

Mort nodded. "But not just Hallie…" He gently tickled Julia's belly. "…you and Mommy too."

Julia smiled, her eyes bright. "You make me happy, Daddy."

_Perfection. Every shitty thing that's happened to me in life has led up to this. It can't be real…_

"Mort?" Alex walked into the nursery, her hair tousled in every direction, her face serene, but obviously exhausted.

He smiled to himself. _…but it is._ "Did you rest, baby?"

Alex nodded. "A little." She peeked into Hallie's crib. "Could you do me a favor?" she asked, sweetly.

"Of course."

"Could you give Julia her bath and get her ready for bed?"

Mort stood up, Julia still in his arms. "That's not a favor," he said before kissing her cheek. His wife smiled at him as he and Julia left the room.

Alex had nearly forgotten all about Amy's unwanted visit. Life was too wonderful at the moment to let in any obtrusive thoughts about her. Looking down at her newborn daughter brought fresh tears to her eyes – crying was something Alex had been doing a lot of since Hallie's birth. Any onlooker would suggest that she was suffering post partum depression, but they would all be mistaken. She was crying more about relief and regret than anything else; relief that she wasn't without her baby's father this time, but regret for the first eight or so months of Julia's young life. As much as she loved Tristan, Alex found herself wishing more and more that Mort would have been Julia's natural father. Guilt ate at her for those thoughts, but she simply couldn't help them from coming.

She had become lost in reflection for longer than she realized. Mort entered the nursery and found her staring out of the window, looking somewhat lost.

"Alex?" His voice pulled her back into the present and she turned to look at her husband, her face tear-stained. He went to her, folding his arms around her body. "Baby, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself at all." His voice was flooded with concern.

Alex bit her lower lip, debating whether or not to tell him what was really going on in her mind. He had never before rejected or "blown off" anything that concerned her, so she decided to confide in him. "Mort, I…I honestly have no idea what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you. I keep running things through my head over and over and…" Her breath caught in her throat. "…I loved Tristan with all of my heart, and I always thought I would, but…"

Mort guided Alex to the rocking chair and coaxed her to sit down. "Breathe, baby…calm down." Mort stroked his wife's currently unruly hair and waited until her breath was steady again. His voice soft, he said, "Nothing can be bad enough to have you this upset, Alex."

Alex's eyes were red and looked terribly pained. She whispered, ashamed of voicing her thoughts aloud, "I keep wishing that I never met him…that it would have been you and me from the start." She rubbed at her eyes. "I wouldn't have been alone with Julia, you would have been able to do have done everything with her that you'll be doing with Hallie…you wouldn't have abandoned me."

Mort was kneeling on the floor next to Alex and his mind raced. He had had the same thoughts hundreds of times himself; only he never had the inconvenience of suffering from hormonal imbalances along with them. He saw his wife's body begin to tremble and he, very gently, pulled her down to the floor with him, holding her as tightly as he could. "Alex, it's O.K. There's nothing wrong with wondering about what could have been."

"I shouldn't be thinking like this, Mort," she insisted. "It's like I'm killing him all over again."

"No, no, no," Mort protested, rubbing her back. "You're comparing two very different times in your life and you're wishing that both would have been as secure as they were this time. Baby, if we didn't go through our pasts the way we did, we may never have ended up here. I think about that all the time, believe me."

"Tristan didn't do anything to wrong me," Alex whimpered, afraid of hurting Mort's feelings by comparing him to Amy. "I shouldn't be like this."

"Alex, you've been through so much – especially right before Hallie was born – I'm willing to bet that if _she_ never showed up, you may not be thinking this way at all."

Alex thought hard about what Mort had just said. All too quickly, she realized that he was right. Was it really that she was willing to push Tristan away, or more that if she'd never been with Tristan, Mort may have never been with Amy? "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I really thought that I pushed her out of my mind, but…I was so angry about her showing up here that it's literally poisoned my thoughts."

Mort continued to cradle Alex, cursing Amy in his mind. Hadn't he just been thinking about how perfect everything was? Was it possible that Amy was going to be able to ruin everything that he felt he was being rewarded with? His thoughts swirled until the soft cry of his daughter caused Alex to pull away from him.

"Midnight snack," she said, her face looking so much better than it had earlier. She got up and walked to Hallie's crib. Mort rose and shuffled his feet a little as Alex gently picked up their newborn.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"Of course not," Alex replied, smiling down at Hallie. "Why would I want that?"

"Isn't this…important bonding time?"

"From what I've read, I guess it is." She sat down in the rocking chair and situated Hallie. "I don't know from experience though, I couldn't nurse Julia."

"No?"

Alex shook her head. "I wanted to, but due to the circumstances, I wasn't physically able to." She opened her robe and Hallie didn't need much coaxing. She smiled a genuine smile at her husband. "It sounds so corny, Mort, but…at least for me, this is amazing."

Mort smiled back at her as he took in the site before him. "Not only for you."


End file.
